Buried Secrets:Book One Of The Buried Secrets Series
by brandysalvatorestylesgilbert
Summary: "My sweet Isabella,so innocent."Lucifer said reaching a hand across the little girls crib ad stroked her cheek. "so we will be together.". He said a wicked smile plastered across his face. full summary inside


"My sweet Isabella,so innocent."Lucifer said reaching a hand across the little girls crib ad stroked her cheek.

"so we will be together.". He said a wicked smile plastered across his face.

Everyone Believes they are normal until something proves otherwise. Isabella Swan is one of those people.

after meeting her ex boyfriend Edward Cullen she believed she wanted to become a vampire but changed her mind once he left.

Know Isabella is trying to have a normal life.

she thinks moving to Beacon Hills will be a good thing what she doesn't know is that. lucifer has been awaiting upon her return.

Know hunters,Werewolves,Vampire,and Witches have go to either destroy her or protect her but here the million dollar question.

Why?

* * *

**Multi-Crossover Of**

**Twilight**

**Vampire Diaries**

**Teen Wolf **

**Supernatural **

**This story is like the Alpha's a multi crossover story ****i've**** done before. as in all my stories Bella Swan will be the main character but not portrayed by my Kristen Stewart and Edward Cullen will not be her love interest. if you're a ****twiheart**** than don't read them because some people commented on my other stories(so now deleted) were stupid and dumb crossovers i do these because everything else has already been done before and i can't really do and original story because well i such at that. anyway i really really hope you enjoy this one and this will probably became a series of three to four books depends on how i feel about it after i finish it of course. **

**Videos-****Multifandom**** videos made by other amazing Video creators will be used as the trailer to this story seeing as i can't really make trailers. **

**Villains-Will be the ones we see in the shows but their motives will be different this time. **

**Love Interest- everyone maybe with their original pairs from the shows only if i really love those couples or if you guy's suggest who should be with how. **

**now since ****i've**** informed you about everything that will be happening with this story why don't we get on with it right. Chapter one here we go. **

CHAPTER ONE

**_Forks, Washington_**

**_September 11,1987 _**

_Renee Swan smiled as she looked through all the different types of Clothing for her daughter. she rubbed her stomach when she felt her kick and smiled. her whole life Renee wanted out of her family business and have a family of her own thanks to Charlie she was finally going to get that and she couldn't ask for anything more. but her happiness was short lived. she looked around the store feeling eyes on her but so nothing she furrowed her eyebrows wondering if this was the hunter side of her kicked in the part were she was constantly looking of her shoulder wondering when something bad was going to happen and mess up the perfect left he'd found here in forks. _

_"a little jumpy are we?"Renee smiled and the sound of her husbands voice. she turned around and kissed him on the lips. a few minutes into the kiss Renee's eyes flashed open and she backed away from him. Charlie smiled at her but this smile wasn't warm and loving like he's usually were it was cold and wicked. _

_"your not Charlie."Renee stated Charlie...the demon in Charlie's body gave her a duh look and it's eyes turned pitch black as it started for her. Renee reached in her back pocket and looked for her knife but it wasn't there. the sound of the Demon's laughter caused her to look up her eyes widened when she noticed he was holding her knife in his hands twisting it around his fingers as he looked at her. _

_"looking for this?see you hunters are all the same but you Renee your gonna give me what i want." he said. she shivered when he said her name it sent chills down her spine and __defiantly__ not the good kind. _

_"who are you?" She questioned arms crossed over her chest trying to seem as unafraid as possible. he smirked and looked up at her. _

_"sweetheart i'm Lucifer __hopefully__ you've heard of me." He said the smirk grow wider when he saw Renee's eyes widen but than they when right back to normal. she didn't want to show him she was afraid after all that's what her dad always told her. as a hunter don't ever show your fear. __  
_

_"yes i have now my next question,what. do. .?" She questioned dragging out the last few words. Lucifer looked down at her belly and smiled making his way over to her. _

_"isn't it obvious,your child is going to do great things for me one day." He explained. Renee unconsciously touched her stomach and gulps. _

_"your never gonna get her...i will die before i let you." Renee hissed. Lucifer rolled his eyes at Renee and took the knife that was in his hands slitting his wrist. looking back at Renee who know exactually what he was going to do. _

_"see you human's are all the same always thinking you actually have a chose in any of this." He hissed. Renee backed away and turned to run but he was blocked the only exit in the store. Renee looked to see if their was anyone who could help her. but they were all dead he must have killed them without her even knowing. _

_"sorry it would have been a lot easier if you didn't try to run."he said swinging his hand back and knocking Renee backwards causing her to crash into one of the clothing racks taking it down with her. Lucifer shakes his hand and walked over extending his wrist placing it over Renee's mouth forcing her to drink down is toxic blood. once he was done he touched his hands to her stomach and smiled when he felt the darkness going though the babies blood stream. with that he left charlie's body leaving them both unconscious._

* * *

_Odette Yustman as Isabella Swan _


End file.
